The Prom
by Chantilly redstar
Summary: Will and Emma recollect the last weeks while they chaperon the junior prom
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever. It was written in one shot even though it is incredibly long. So I apologize in advance if the chapters seem to end abruptly. This is what I would like to have happen over the last six episodes. Contains slight spoilers. Reviews appreciated**. **I rated it M because it may turn that way eventually. But technically it's not M right now.**

**The Prom.**

Emma stared into the vanity mirror in her bedroom.

She didn't even recognize herself.

She looked different.

She had splurged and decided to get her hair done by a professional. And when the stylist had asked her what she wanted, she blurted out, "something sexy."

"Well honey, with hair that color that's going to be easy. You know what the boys say about reheads"

It was hard for Emma to relinquish control like that but Dr Shane was encouraging her to take more risks and relinquish control starting with the little things. I guess her hairstyle was a little thing. But she did bring her own full set of styling tools. She could only go so far. But honestly it felt great to pamper her self.

Sitting back in the chair the stylist shrieked.

"Oh my God honey. Look at you with all that natural curl. Why are you hiding it? Do you know that most women would kill for naturally curly red hair?"

"Really. Growing up my brother used to tell me that my red curly hair meant that I was the spawn of the devil. Of course he pushed me into the run off lagoon at a dairy farm when I was eight, the memory of which caused me to suffer from a life long crippling case of OCD and mysophobia. That's fear of germs.

With the last few words of her ramble Emma looked up to see that the stylist was staring at her in the mirror with his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed over.

Quicky she lowered her eyes to her lap and uttered under her breath. "too much information."

"Well honey, your brother sounds like an asshole."

Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Well he was older so I guess he felt like it was his job to make my life hell. Our relationship is much better now. We've been talking a lot recently."

"Really? So it's water under the bridge?"

Emma thought about this for a moment.

"It's starting to feel that way. "

And this was something Emma was the most happy about. Communication with her brother over the years had been strained. But when Dr Shane suggested that it was essential that Emma start confronting her brother for what he did and talking to him about how what he did made her feel, their relationship blossomed. And she came to learn that he had been crippled with guilt because his senseless prank had resulted in such everlasting effects. And she resented him for what he did but at the same time craved his contrition. She got it and Emma was beginning to forgive him.

She was also assigned to complete an exercise everyday which was as simple as taking one less shower a day to eating a spoonful of yoghurt or ice cream. Actually the latter one was surprisingly easy. She had forgotten how much she loved ice cream from when she was a little girl and how that was one of the major reasons she wanted to be a dairy farmer in the first place.

Dr Shane was helping Emma in so many ways. He was helping her to sort out her feelings for Carl and Will. And he was making sense of her choices. It pained her to think of how she had hurt Carl. He was a very good man and was good to her. At the beginning he made her feel so carefree. He was handsome and charming, although she sometimes felt that he tried a little too hard to be slick and cool. But he really seemed to like her and find her adorable. And while he seemed to be helping her with her issues, it started to feel like he wanted to fix her. And while she knew he had only the best intentions, she began to resent it because she began to feel judged.

Emma realized now that it was with Dr Shane's professional perspective that she was getting better. He was helping her to clarify and identify things. But she was really the one in charge of the changes that were happening in her life. And it was happening quicker than she would ever have thought. She should have done it years ago. Or months ago when Will had suggested it.

Will. What that man did to her. What they did to each other. But they just couldn't stay away. They couldn't let go of each other. And Emma had tried. She naively thought that she loved Carl enough to move past any lingering feelings she had for Will. Rationally she explained it to herself that what she felt for Will was due to their deep connection as friends. And that she felt bad for rejecting him countless times in the past year as he relentlessly and foolishly pursued her.

She could rationalize that the reason she got so carried away singing Toucha Toucha Touch me to him was because she got so caught up in the character and was able to feel free sexually because it was a role, a game. She could rationalize that she wanted to go to Sectionals with Will because she cared about the kids and Glee Club so much.

But, she forgot that feelings weren't rational. And that realization came to her when she heard Will's drunken confession over the school loudspeakers.

It was in that first line of his confession that she felt how much he loved her more than in any other time he confessed his feelings. He accepted her quirks and all and even found them appealing. And as he rambled on, the alcohol and his desire for her fueling his courage, she felt so much. Almost within the same moment she felt confused, happy and scared. But what she felt the most was desire.

And from that moment on there was no going back.

She got carried away singing that song in the Spanish classroom because it was with Will and she still wanted him. She lied to Carl about going to Sectionals with Will because she loved seeing Will in his element. She loved who he was in Glee Club. Because he was his best self. And she wanted to be a part of that.

She thought she had loved Carl and she did. But she couldn't give him her whole heart, or the place in her heart that was filled with passion and desire. Will took that a long time ago.

It's why she was so willful about peddling those chastity charms in the celibacy club. If you didn't give away the key, no one could unlock your heart forever. The idea of giving in completely scared her because she knew that made her completely vulnerable. And there was no going back. As old fashioned as it may be, sex and love for Emma were inseparable; and she couldn't bring herself to make love to Carl because deep inside her heart she knew that she didn't love him the way he deserved. She tried to convince herself and Carl that it was because she didn't feel comfortable because of her OCD or because she was "terrified of the hose monster. " But while she giggled like a frigid, shy and silly school girl whenever Carl tried to touch her in an intimate way, she remembered that whenever she touched Will or he touched her the only thing she felt was the desire of a woman.

Will. They had been through so much already it felt like a lifetime but nothing had been as intense, revelatory, frustrating or exciting as the last few weeks.

Everything in Emma's life had started to unravel the day that Holly Holliday came back to McKinley. From the moment she breezed into the staff lounge she immediately saw how Will was drawn to her. And really she couldn't blame him. She was sexy, bold and uninhibited. Everything Emma was not. And blond. Will certainly had a thing for blonds. But the way Will was acting was what most disturbed her. It was like he became this dorky school boy, falling all over her, trying too hard to laugh at her jokes. But then she recollected Will's attempts to woo her. He really was kind of an idiot when he tried to woo a woman. He stopped being himself, which quite frankly was more than enough. But I guess Will was out of practice since he hadn't had to woo anyone since he was fifteen years old.

And did he really forget Emma's name when he tried to introduce them. She tried to convince herself later that she was disappointed and mad at Will because he seemed to be taking Holly's side in the celibacy issue. But that wasn't it at all. She was jealous because for the first time she saw that Will was capable of moving on. But what was he supposed to do. She was 'happily' married after all. Looking for a house to share with her husband. And she did suggest to Will that he should start dating.

But that was also the week that shattered Emma's delusions about her feelings for both Carl and Will. It had begun so sweetly with Will reaching out to her to reclaim their friendship. Will was finally coming to terms with Emma's marriage. And he seemed genuinely happy for her news that she was taking the exciting step of buying a house with her husband.

They had always been such good friends. Even though underneath everything there was attraction, they still connected on a deep level just as two people. It was corny she thought to herself to think that but it didn't make it any less true. And it was what caused some of the problems in her relationship with Carl and in Will's marriage to Terri. Neither one seemed to understand that Will and Emma needed to be in each others lives. That their connection had to do with them understanding each other and challenging and supporting each other to be their best self.

Emma had the best intentions when she started to ask about Will and how he was doing. But inside of her was the burning question of whether or not there was someone else in his life. If they were really friends and she cared about him, which she did, she wanted him to be happy too. So she just asked him. He seemed surprised that she asked and kind of embarrassed by his answer. But the next thing that came out of her mouth surprised her.

"Maybe you should."

As she said it she was looking down and toying with her wedding ring, which she had been doing since she started inquiring about his personal life. When she looked back on that moment she realized that she was toying with her ring because she needed to remind herself that she was married to someone else because she was dreading that Will would answer that yes, he was in fact dating someone. Was she really that selfish? Did she really want Will to continue to pine for her while she was married to someone else. Or was it because a part of her still remembered what it felt like to be on the other side of the equation and how heartbreaking it was. But why did she want Will to feel the same kind of heartbreak. Was she really still angry with him for his indiscretions. They were almost a year ago and she was happily married to Carl.

But that was just it she wasn't happy. They weren't happy. Technically they weren't even really married since it wasn't consummated. And Carl, who was so understanding at first, was beginning to become frustrated and confused and impatient. And he had a right. He had a right to expect his wife to give him her whole self. But Emma couldn't. So why had she married him in the first place. It was a crazy impulsive moment. She had never been impulsive, although with Carl she was beginning to feel carefree and it felt so good to be able to let go a little. She knew she had hurt him with her lie and their fight had been terrible. But when she realized that Carl really felt threatened by her relationship with Will because he truly loved her, she felt in that moment that she loved him too. She knew that he would never hurt her in the way Will had hurt her. She felt safe with Carl. So she married him.

But slowly over the last few weeks she began to realize that really loving someone wasn't about playing it safe. For it to work you had to let them all the way in, abandon your fears. But that was also what made real love so exciting. It was hope mixed with danger. And what Emma forgot was that when it did work it felt amazing.

The few happy moments that she had with Will reminded her of that. They both had made a huge mistake jumping in right away. They both knew it was crazy. Will wasn't ready. But then neither was Emma. She was so afraid that Will would go back to Terri and leave her heartbroken. And he was so damaged from that marriage that he didn't even know who he really was outside of it. They both weren't ready to give each other everything. But they wanted too.

When she heard about Will's indiscretions it destroyed her. She had never thought he was capable of cheating. I suppose technically she and Will weren't officially a couple when both incidents happened. But tell that to her heart.

But the thing that disappointed her the most was his apology. Or lack thereof. He seemed more concerned with how she made him feel then how he made her feel. She had never seen Will be selfish before. And it shocked her. But then she had put him on a pedestal and swooned over him like a silly school girl. So in a way she had only herself to blame. Will was just a man and one who had flaws like any other person on the planet. And he was reeling from a terrible marriage that left him feeling marginalized, controlled and betrayed.

And now her own marriage was over. Her revelation in front of Holly had taken care of that. Emma had to admit that she was surprised Holly was so intuitive. But once Holly asked the question and it hung painfully in the air, while Carl looked at her admitting that was his fear too, she had no choice but to answer it. She still had feelings for Will. She tried to convince herself that she was confused about her feelings and she was confused. But mostly Emma didn't even want to admit it to herself that when Holly asked her if she was still in love with Will, the answer was yes. She didn't want to admit it because it made her feel like a horrible person for marrying Carl in the first place. How could she have been so foolish and careless with yet another man's feelings. Why hadn't she learned her lesson the first time with that ridiculous almost marriage to Ken.

She had even asked this very question to Dr Shane.

"Emma. You may have done a terrible thing but I don't think it makes you a terrible person. Why do you think you didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

"I don't know."

"Emma. You're smarter than that. You need to stop being so willful in ignoring your intuitions and feelings. It doesn't serve you. Why do you think do that Emma?"

Emma sighed and looked into her lap hoping that the answer to Dr Shane's question would come.

" I don't know."

"Hmm. I think you do."

Dr Shane just looked at her waiting for her to further respond.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why?"

Silence.

" Do you think you deserve to feel loved and be happy Emma?"

"Of course."

"Good. So what is it then."

'I'm not sure. I guess my OCD makes me feel like I'm damaged goods. Like I'm a freak and how is anyone going to be able to deal with it for a lifetime."

" But you're dealing with that and getting better. And Carl was willing to overlook it. So was Will."

"I give up Dr Shane. Why don't you just tell me what I'm supposed to know but clearly don't." Emma snapped.

Dr Shane laughed.

"You should do that more often you know."

"What?"

"Get angry."

Emma laughed.

"I have to admit. It does feel really good sometimes. Like the time I called Will out in the staff lounge. Even though it was horribly unprofessional of me to do it there, it felt so good to let him know how I really felt in that moment instead of hiding and pretending."

"What about you brother? Did you ever express anger towards him for what he did?"

"Not then"

"Why?"

"Because, I was eight years old. Besides my parents expressed their anger plenty."

"As well they should, but what does that have to do with you having the right to express you feelings?"

"Nothing. I guess."

"Are you still angry at your brother?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

" Because what he did destroyed me having any chance to have a completely normal life."

"Emma, we all have flaws and quirks to deal with in our lives. I suppose yours require more attention. But it certainly doesn't prevent you from living a full life."

"But I haven't been able to get really close to someone, a man, because of my OCD."

" Is it your OCD that's really stopping you? Or something deeper?"

" Gee, let me think Dr Shane. I'm guessing that you're wanting me to answer the latter."

Dr Shane laughed again.

"Yes. So what could it be?"

Silence.

" OK Emma. Here's the question. Please take your time and don't answer right away. What did you feel in that very first moment when you realized that it was your brother who pushed you into the run off lagoon that day? "

Silence.

"I thought. How could he?"

"Why?"

"That's a ridiculous question?"

"Is it?"

"Fine. I thought how could he? How could someone who was supposed to love me unconditionally do that to me? How could someone I loved despite all his pestering over the years be so cruel? I looked up to him. He was my big brother. And even though he was a brat sometimes, he took care of me and defended me against all those kids who would tease me because of my big eyes and my red hair. I felt betrayed and heartbroken. And I was never able to trust him since."

"Emma. The thing is; that it's because we trust people so much that they have the power to hurt us the most."

" But I trusted Carl. And he didn't hurt me."

" But did you trust him with your whole heart?"

"No."

"Did you trust it with Will?"

"Yes and he broke it."

" And yet you still love him. "

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm delusional."

Dr Shane sighed heavily.

"Really, Emma. That's the reason."

Silence.

" I still love him because I know that he didn't mean to hurt me. He's a good person. He's still the same person I fell in love with even if at times I put him on a pedestal, I still think I was able to see the real Will. I know I did. He was just so messed up when we first tried to get together. We both were. Our timing was terrible. And we both kept making mistakes. He kept making them trying to get to me. And I kept making them trying to get away from him. Trying to get away from my feelings. I can't keep judging Will for the choices he made when mine were hardly any better.

When I found out about Will's betrayal, I panicked because I was so scared that I would feel the same way that I felt when my brother pushed me into that run-off lagoon, that I would be just as irrevocably damaged now as I was then."

Dr Shane leaned forward.

"But you're not irrevocably damaged. You're getting control over your OCD and your heart is still able to love Will even if he did something that really hurt you. You've been able to get some perspective and realize that you both needed some work to do if you were ever going to be in a successful relationship."

"Do you think I'm ready now?"

"Do you?"

Emma laughed.

"Always a question with a question Dr Shane."

"Well I am a psychiatrist."

" I guess I certainly feel like it is time for us to talk. Lay all our cards out on the table finally."

"What about Will. Do you think he's ready too?"

"I guess I can't know for sure. But I think so. A lot has happened between us these last few weeks."

That was an understatement.

"True. Aren't you chaperoning the high school prom with him this weekend?"

"Uhm. Yeah. But I mean not with him, with him. We aren't going together. We'll just be there together…in the same room."

"Well if memory serves those things usually end fairly early. It might be the perfect opportunity to talk after it's all over."

"That sounds perfect."

"And Emma. If he asks you to dance, go with your feelings. Which I'm sure will be yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up from her reverie. Her hair was done. Her make up was done. Thanks to Kurt. All she had to was to get dressed.

She was nervous. Everything about her tonight felt different. Aside from her hair she had let Kurt talk her into going with a sexy look for her make-up as well. And he had also helped her to pick out her dress that she never would have chosen for herself. It certainly wasn't risqué or scandalous but it was definitely a bit sexy.

Asking Kurt to help her was a bit of a risk for her. But she figured that Dr Shane would approve. And he had been thrilled she asked and accepted on the spot. She had initially asked him to help her just with the dress but he insisted on doing her make-up as well.

She remembered that day she called him into her office. She had at first asked how he was adjusting back at McKinley. And she asked if he was having any more problems with bullying. She apologized that she hadn't been much of a help when it was happening.

"Oh. That's fine Miss Pillsbury. I mostly kept it to myself so it's not like you could have known. And in the end, my Dad and Mr Shuester and the rest of the Glee Club were great. "

"Good I'm glad. I just wish I had of noticed that something was wrong."

"Well. I never expected you to be psychic Miss Pillsbury."

Emma laughed.

"Is that all Miss Pillsbury?"

"Actually, No. I was wondering if you could do me a big favor?"

"Uhm. I guess it depends on what it is."

Over the next few minutes they hashed out a plan on when and where to meet and Kurt seemed positively thrilled. He was already excited since he was going to the prom with Blaine and so it was easy to get caught up in his excitement.

"Besides I haven't had a make over project since Rachel and that was a disaster. Of course I deliberately sabotaged it since I was convinced that I stood a chance with Finn. Not that you really need a make over. I mean I think you're adorable, the way you dress. Of course you do sometimes dress like my grandmother when you wear those high collared blouses with the ridiculously huge bows paired with jackets that look like the curtains in my other grandmother's house."

"Yes. Well that's why I am asking for your help. I want to go in a different direction. But you know not so so crazy in a different direction. I don't want to be worried about some student posting my photo in extreme close-up on Facebook as I'm getting out of my car like Britney Spears or anything."

"Not to worry. Miss Pillsbury. I can do understated, classy and sexy.

As Kurt was about to leave he looked at her with a coy expression on his face and left her with one more thing.

"But I have to admit I'm curious Miss Pillsbury, is this change inspired by a certain someone or are you doing it for yourself."

No use in hiding it.

"Kurt, I guess it's a little bit of both."

" Thought so. Gee I wonder who that certain someone might be. I mean it's not your husband since you're not married anymore." Kurt laughed as he saw the look on Emma's face. "Don't worry, Miss Pillsbury your secret is safe with me. But if it's who I think…who I know it's for, I think I can pretty much guarantee that you'll get the response you want. Bye"

Shopping with Kurt had been fun. He dragged her from store to store and never seemed to get tired or bored. She had tried on what seemed like hundreds of dresses, some of which had them laughing hysterically because they were so wrong for her. She hadn't had this experience before since she had never gone to her own prom. And she loved every minute of it. Emma in fact had always loved buying new clothes because they were so clean. But the minute she put on the dress she chose they both knew it was the one. Kurt literally gasped the moment she walked out of the dressing room.

"That's it." He said "Without a doubt."

Emma agreed. She felt beautiful in it. And although it didn't scream sexy, she was chaperoning a high school dance after all, it was a bold color and she was certainly showing more cleavage than she normally would.

It was bright pink and to the knee with low cleavage.

"OK , Miss P. We have the dress. Now it's time for some shoes. Come on there's a store in the mall that does knock off Louboutons.

When Kurt came over to do her make-up he gasped at her hair.

'Oh my God Miss P. I have my work cut out for me if I am going to top that fabulous hair.

Actually Emma loved what Kurt had done with her make-up. He kept it subtle. But definitely more sexy and glamorous then she normally did every day at school.

After she dressed, Emma took one last look in the mirror. She felt beautiful, strong, confident and sexy.

And with that feeling she walked out the door and to her car to drive to the school.

When Emma arrived in the parking lot at school she noticed Will's car was already there. She had been hoping to get there first so she could prepare herself for seeing him again.

She hadn't seen him much since Nationals. The school year was gearing down and there was a lot to do. Plus both had gotten behind on their work since they had to take time off for Nationals. And Emma had had to deal with her marriage to Carl.

She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed for the Glee Club and Will since they had lost to Vocal Adrenaline again. But they had been brilliant and had given it their all. Emma hadn't seen them compete since she had taken the kids to Sectionals that first year. And she was blown away at how far they had come.

But Vocal Adrenaline had pulled out all the stops. They were a bigger choir with more experience and more money and Sue Sylvester helping them at every turn. They were really good but aside from Sunshine Corazon they didn't have much heart. They were talented for sure, great singers and incredible dancers. But they were a well-oiled machine and almost too slick.

But New Directions had come close. In fact they had heard through the grapevine that the panel had been split amongst the four judges. And they had deliberated for a while. But in the end they still gave the nod to Vocal Adrenaline.

They were disappointed but Will let them know how proud he was of them. That they were getting closer to the big victory. He reminded them again at how far they had come and how while in Vocal Adrenaline it was always one singer who was featured that they were truly the most talented group. They were a constellation of stars. At the last line he looked at Emma. And she smiled feeling good that something she had said so long ago to him had made some impact.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated.**

The truth was that almost everything Emma said to Will made some impact. She had always known from that first time they sat together in the teacher's lounge looking at the old footage of him in his glee club days just what to say to him that could make him feel so much, see things so clearly in a way he wasn't able to before he talked to her. She was his touchstone. And had been from that moment on.

He had arrived at school earlier than necessary because he had to lock away some final term papers for his Spanish class. And while he was there he figured he'd get rid of his keys and his wallet since he wouldn't need them until he returned home.

It was funny but his classroom had always felt different to him when he was in it alone especially in the dark. Maybe it was because it was conducive to bringing back certain memories, memories of Emma seducing him as Janet when he used a ridiculous ruse to trick her into performing Toucha toucha to him. He regretted using her in that way. But he couldn't really regret the results. If he had wanted her before, he was a lost cause after that. He knew that inside of her insanely cute neurotic ways there was a little vixen just waiting to be coaxed out. And boy did she make an appearance. It was all he could do not to try to take her right there on the top of the desk. He was more aroused in that five minutes then he had been since he was a virginal high school boy fumbling in the back seat of the blue bomber trying to have sex with Terri for the first time. And he knew that she felt something too. That in that moment, she wanted him too. And since then when he imagined making love to her, which was more than he would care to admit, he imagined tapping into her erotic side, and bringing out that vixen in her again.

But there was another reason alone in this classroom his feelings for Emma seemed even more aroused. It was because he was standing in it while Sue had played his drunken confession over the loudspeakers. His confession that laid bare every sexual desire he was feeling at that moment for the entire school to hear, including Emma.

He was humiliated. He had already made a fool of himself several times trying to win her back and he finally thought he had control over it. But a little alcohol and he threw all caution to the wind confessing how even her weird little OCD quirks were kind of a turn on for him, because it was her. Her OCD had never really been a problem for him. He could see it becoming annoying I guess, but mostly he thought it was cute. It wasn't until she had confessed that she was still a virgin that he realized that her problems ran deeper than he guessed. Especially when he discovered that she was still. That she had never consummated her marriage with Carl. A marriage that in the eyes of the law hadn't even existed since she had started the process of annulling it just a couple of weeks before Nationals.

They had had several intense discussions over the last few weeks including about her marriage. And he was sure that there were several moments in those few weeks that she was holding back, her true feelings, no holds barred. He was almost sure. But he needed her to tell him. He had laid his heart on the line so many times to her already and he needed her to initiate the next step, the next conversation.

The slate had been cleared between them in the last few weeks. And everything had been rehashed and discussed. Secrets and misunderstandings had been revealed. Everything except how they really felt about one another and what they wanted to do about those feelings. He still loved her. So much. And he was sure she felt the same about him but he needed to hear her say it. And she needed to find the courage to say it.

It had been a rollercoaster few weeks, starting with Holly. He had been immediately attracted to her. She was such a free spirit and so carefree. He was a little intimidated by her to be quite honest. She seemed to be fearless. But she intrigued him enough to explore it and he knew it was time he move on from pining for Emma. His school wide humiliation was a big wake-up call that enough was enough. She was happily married. At least that's what he thought at the time.

But ultimately things went nowhere with Holly. He didn't even sleep with her. She wanted to take things slow since for the first time in her life she was trying for a real relationship. He respected that although he had to admit he was disappointed. It had been a really long time for him. And although he had never been as oversexed as some of his friends, he was still a man and he had needs. And he was happy for once to be with someone who seemed so liberated. Plus the only woman he had slept with in the last year, and in fact ever was Terri, and that had been a terribly selfish and foolish mistake that he came to regret thanks in large part to Sue.

But their relationship if you could call it that hadn't even lasted much more than a week. She had been offered an opportunity to teach at Oprah's school for Girl's in Africa and she took it. Although he found out weeks later that she had been fired for showing them Lady Gaga videos as a way of teaching them female sexual empowerment.

But, if he was really truthful he knew deep down it wasn't going to turn into anything real. She was right. She wasn't really the kind of woman he was into. She didn't have that sense of home he had always been looking for in a partner. And while a fling would have been fun, he wasn't really the fling type of a guy. He was a relationship type of guy. He needed to feel connected to someone to be with them. But she hadn't left without revealing a shocking secret. She had asked him point blank if he still had feelings for Emma. He admitted that he did but that he was ready to move on and accepted the fact that she was happily married.

"I shouldn't tell you this since I promised not to but I was never really good at keeping secrets anyway. Why start now. "

'What is it."

"Emma isn't happily married. In fact her marriage is a sham and her super hot dentist husband is staying at the Radisson and has been since I was subbing for the herpes ridden health teacher."

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"Oh there's more. But I don't know if it would be fair to tell you. In fact I think if I tell you outright you might do something stupid and ruin your chances with her again. And no one wants to see that again I'm sure. So I'm going to give you a big hint. Let's just say that in my little counseling session with Miss prissy pants and her smoking hot dentist that big secrets were revealed that will make it impossible to salvage that marriage. The rest is up to you hot stuff. I'm sure if you think about it you'll figure it out."

And then she was gone. Secrets revealed. Not just one either. Will racked his brain but the only ones he could come up with any consistency were too hard to believe. But then it dawned on him. Emma had never been that interested in the celibacy club before. Why now? And why had she been so incensed with Holly. Surely Emma wasn't that naïve to think that Holly didn't have some valid points of providing the kids with information to protect them. Of course as usual Holly went too far. But then so did Emma. Celibacy was a valid choice for teens but why was she seeing it as the only choice. And why was she being so willful about it. So willful in fact that she deliberately misunderstood the lyrics to that terrible Afternoon Delight song they had performed for the Glee Club. Although he had to admit she was adorable when she sang it and she sounded beautiful when she sang with Quinn. And singing it clearly brought her joy. But Emma wasn't that naïve. She wanted to believe that that song was about a dessert so bad that she convinced herself. But why? Why was she being so deliberately ignorant about the sexual innuendo in the song. Was it because discussions about sex made her uncomfortable? Or was it because she was sexually frustrated. But why would she be sexually frustrated, she was a newlywed. They were probably having sex all the time. Especially since Will was convinced that once Emma was comfortable she would embrace the little minx inside of her. With Carl, the lucky bastard. And then he knew. She was sexually frustrated because she hadn't had sex with Carl yet. Wow. But why hadn't she? What was still standing in her way? He didn't' t think it was her OCD since she seemed to be getting better. And besides she had told Will that she had remained a virgin because she had been afraid of being rejected for her problems not because of her problems themselves. Carl had married her. How much more sure could she be. And was she incensed with Holly because she was jealous? Did Emma still have feelings for him? Was that what was standing in the way of her happy marriage.

He had to see her. He had to try and sort this out. He couldn't let go now since this was the first hope he had had in a long time that there was a chance. But how could he go about it. What could he say to Emma to get her to tell him what was going on with her and her feelings and her marriage without betraying Holly's confidence. But he decided that betraying Holly's confidence was worth it. She didn't care anyway. But he had to tread carefully. Emma was clearly going to be feeling very vulnerable and confused right now. And given his track record he had to stay true to himself and not overdo it. He had to let her come to him so to speak.

"Hey Emma." Will said as he took his usual seat at their usual table in the staff lunchroom.

"Hey Will"

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"We missed you at the benefit concert the other night."

"Uhm. Yeah, sorry about that. Something came up."

"Something serious?" Will hinted.

Emma didn't answer. She just sighed and changed the subject.

"But I heard through the grapevine that the glee kids were great…and Holly."

"Yeah. They were. I just wish you guys had been able to make it."

Emma knew he was hinting about Carl. Will seemed tense. Something wasn't right. Was he fishing for information? Did Holly tell him something about her counseling session with Carl? And if she did what exactly did he know.

"Look. I don't know what your new girlfriend told you. But whatever it was it's none of your business. And she had no right to say anything. She promised."

Will sighed.

"I'm sorry Emma. You're right. It is none of my business. And she didn't tell me much. Unfortunately Holly is not the master of discretion. And she is also not my girlfriend."

Emma's heart fluttered despite herself.

"I'm sorry. I thought I had heard you were seeing each other. Clearly you're attracted to her. It was painfully obvious when she was here the last time."

"We were and I was. But it didn't work out."

"Sorry."

Will laughed

"It's no big deal, Emma. I like her a lot but she is not the right woman for me."

"Oh?"

"Well. She's fun and carefree I guess. But I think I prefer someone a little more grounded. Someone I can connect with. Someone who won't fly off to Africa on a whim."

"I'm sorry.'

"She got a job teaching at Oprah Winfrey's school there."

Emma laughed.

"Really? I wonder how long she'll last"

Will laughed.

"I don't know. I figure about two weeks…tops."

They both laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry Will. That it didn't work out."

"I'm not. "

He decided to test her.

"It's like you said. I should start getting out there again. Dating I mean. I had to start somewhere.'

Emma said nothing.

"See you later, Emma."

He felt a little bad about his slight manipulation of her. But he had decided that he couldn't confront her out right about what he knew. Aside from the fact that it would probably drive her away, Will was tired of chasing after Emma. He had humiliated himself enough. If Emma still had feelings for Will and her marriage was falling apart because of it then she needed to sort it out for herself. And she needed to confess her feelings to him willingly and of her own accord. He felt pretty sure her marriage was already too fragile to survive this, but she was still married. And Emma had to stop running from her feelings for once. And make a decision who she loved more, him or Carl.

Will had no idea though how soon things between He and Emma would change. He had just finished grading some test papers and was pondering over the Nationals set list when he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was she. But what he didn't know why exactly she was she here and what exactly was she going to say.

He slowly made his way over to the door. And opened it.

She stood there in a long green coat. The same coat he was sure that she was wearing when he ran down the hall to kiss her for the first time. He could still feel the way her lips felt on his mouth and every kiss since then. The lights from the hallway shone on her hair brightening it and forming a kind of halo. And she looked at him with her big brown eyes. God, she was beautiful. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he swore she could hear it too.

Emma sighed and looked down at the floor before looking at Will again.

"Hi Will. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No. Not at all. Uhm. Can I take your coat?"

"Sure.'

Automatically he moved to take the jacket from her shoulders while at the same she moved to take it off.

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead"

Will couldn't help but smell her perfume as he removed the jacket from her shoulders. And he could still feel the warmth of her body from the jacket on his hands. And he also couldn't help but remember that they hadn't been alone in his apartment together since she had run out of without shoes on when they attempted to make love for the first time. He had wanted her so much that night. And she had wanted him too. In fact whom was he kidding; he still wanted her even now. In fact especially now, knowing what he knew or at least thought he knew. Having her here tonight felt dangerous. And exciting. It was going to take everything he had to let her take the lead.

"Uhm. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any wine?"

"I think so. What color?"

Emma chuckled.

"Red."

"Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Emma was sitting on the couch when Will returned with a glass of wine.

"Aren't you having any?"

"Uhm. I can't actually."

Emma looked at him quizzically.

"Can't?"

Will chuckled.

"Yeah. After the assembly at Alcohol Awareness week, I made a pact with the kids that none of would drink anything until after Nationals."

Silence.

Will knew in that silence they were both thinking about the same thing. His drunk dial that had played over the loudspeakers for the entire school to hear. They hadn't talked about it. Both of them cleverly avoiding the subject and pretending it never happened. Miraculously most of the staff was so embarrassed for him they didn't bring it up to him directly. But for the first few days he could feel the snickers and whispers behind his back. But soon enough everyone had got so caught up in the train wreck of Charlie Sheen that it was old news.

In that silence Will had wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. But thankfully Emma broke the silence.

"That's really great of you Will."

"Yeah. I just wanted them to know that I'm really there for them."

Silence.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yes."

"First, I want to apologize if I seemed rude to you earlier today at lunch."

"You weren't rude Emma."

"I guess I was just embarrassed and I didn't want to discuss my personal life in the staff lunch room. It was just too public you know."

"Yeah. You're right Emma. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. And I guess I was also uncomfortable having you know about my problems."

"But we're friends Em. Friends confide in each other. I confided in you about my marriage."

"This isn't quite the same situation though is it?"

Will knew she was right but he still didn't understand exactly what specifically she was trying to get at.

"Look Will. What exactly did Holly tell you?"

She had the courage to be direct so he thought he should be too.

"She told me that you weren't happily married and she told me that Carl was staying at a hotel. She didn't give me any specifics about what you said but that there were big secrets and she didn't think your marriage would survive it."

"Well, I'm so glad she held something back." Emma said sarcastically

"Yeah. Well like I said Holly isn't the kind of person who knows much about discretion or boundaries."

"So what did you see in her? Sorry that was mean."

Will laughed.

"Actually, you have a point. I don't know Emma. Maybe a part of me knew it was going to go nowhere. I mean I just don't think I'm ready for anything serious right now."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Sorry Will. Forget I asked. "

Will couldn't help but feel a little angry. He was tired of playing games. But he kept his cool.

''I don't think I can Emma."

" Sorry Will, I'm not being fair."

"No. You're not."

"Maybe I'd better go."

Will lowered his head into his hands and sighed. He wanted to grab her and demand she tell him that she still had feelings for him. That it was those feelings for him that was causing her marriage to disintegrate and those feelings for him that made it impossible for her to make love to Carl. But he couldn't. He was done chasing after her. He would only fight for her if she gave him a reason. It was her turn if that was what she wanted.

"If that's what you really want."

She rose to leave. But Will couldn't look at her. He kept his eyes firmly on the carpet in his living room listening for the sounds of her leaving. But he didn't hear them. What he did hear were the sounds as she started to cry. Christ.

He looked up and saw her standing there. Her face was lowered into her hands and her hair fell forward. And she was just quietly sobbing. Seeing her like that, and knowing he had something to do with it was like a knife in his gut. His resolve was gone but he didn't care. He rose slowly from the couch and went to her. He walked to her slowly. It felt like a lifetime. When he was standing right before her he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and drew her into his body. She resisted for a moment but it seemed her resolve was weaker than his and she collapsed against his chest while he tucked her head under his chin and buried his nose into her hair. He said nothing. He just held her until eventually she stopped.

Slowly she pulled away from the embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"Will. Can you give me a minute to splash some water on my face and we'll talk.

"Of course."

He sat on the couch and waited for her return. But the wait was agony. He still had no idea what she was going to say. He was convinced now more than ever that she still had feelings for him but he wasn't convinced she would admit it. She came back into the room. She had touched up her make-up but her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. She slowly took a seat next to him

"Will. The thing is that I'm just feeling very confused right now about everything."

"I know."

"And I'm so angry at myself for what I've done and I can't help but feel guilty."

"Why."

"Carl is a good man Will. And he doesn't deserve this. He was nothing but good to me. Even you saw that."

"Yes."

"And I love him."

"I see."

But I guess I'm starting to figure out that it's not in the right way."

"The right way?"

"With my whole heart. That weekend at Sectionals, the weekend we got married I got swept away. I felt terrible because I had been deceiving him about you and we had said from the beginning that we would always have full disclosure. But I knew how he felt about our relationship. And I knew that if I told him he wouldn't want me to go. And when I agreed to go with you, I had chosen you over him. But then I realized if I was going to make this relationship with Carl work I had to be honest and I had to choose him over whatever we were. I mean we were friends but I knew how you felt about me. And I thought that we would eventually get past that. Because no matter what your friendship was important to me. And at the time friendship was the only thing I was capable of having with you. Looking back on it now I realize that I still hadn't quite forgiven you. And given the way you tried to fight for me in the first few months I wasn't even sure who you were anymore.'

"You mean. I behaved like a complete and selfish idiot?"

Emma laughed.

"Kinda. But since we talked after the Rocky Horror thing you seemed like the Will I had...' She cleared her throat. "uhm always known. Although while I'm confessing here I have to admit I was a little perplexed when I saw you kissing Coach Bieste through the locker room window.

Will's eyes opened wide in surprise and his mouth fell open.

"Emma. That was nothing. I was just reaching out to her because she was thinking of quitting McKinley because she found out about something horrible that the kids in Glee Club had been doing. And she told me that she had never been kissed."

"Boy it seems like you have a habit of kissing teachers who want to quit this school in order to convince them to stay."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No not all. Clearly it works so who am I to judge."

"You are making fun of me." He laughed

"Maybe a little. Besides it sounds like you were just trying to be sweet. And clearly you're good friends."

"We are Em. It's been great to have her around through all this. It's uncomplicated you know. I love her but there's no…uhm."

"Unspoken sexual tension."

Silence. There it was the elephant in the room.

"Exactly."

They stared at each other.

"But uhm. There's more I came here to say."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Where was I?"

"I think I was a complete and selfish idiot."

Emma chuckled.

"No before that. Right. The weekend I got married. Almost from the first night after it happened, I began to sense that I had made a mistake. I had never really been impulsive but I guess I got caught up in it because Carl was so impulsive. But seeing as we had just declared our love for one another after we had a huge fight about you, it probably wasn't the best set of circumstances to embark on a marriage. And thinking about it now. I think I was in love with the idea of loving Carl. I was grateful to him. He helped me feel more confident about myself and less hampered by my OCD.

"I'm sorry if I didn't make you feel that way."

"Don't be. It wasn't up to you. And it wasn't up to Carl either. Besides you had your own issues to deal with remember.'

Will smiled wryly.

"And besides you did help me in a big way."

Will looked puzzled.

"I've decide to finally take your advice and see someone about my problems, I mean someone who is a professional and isn't Sue."

"Emma. That's great."

"I have an appointment this week."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah. I feel really good about it. Anyway I keep getting distracted from my train of though so no more interruptions, Ok?"

"Promise."

Emma sighed and looked down into her lap. He had a feeling that she was really struggling with what she wanted to say next.

"So. Things between Carl and I, in our marriage, aren't the way they should be. You know that thing they say about newlyweds, well that's not really the case with us. In fact it's just the opposite. And I've been trying to convince myself that it was because I wasn't comfortable yet, because maybe Carl and I did get married before I was ready. But if I'm not ready now after being with him for nine months and married to him for four, I doubt I will ever be. And I guess that's what I meant when I said I didn't love him in the right way. But lately I've been thinking that was the least of my problems in my marriage. "

Emma paused. But then she lifted her eyes from her lap and looked directly into his eyes.

"And those thoughts, those feelings actually opened up like a floodgate when I heard that drunk dial of yours played over the loudspeakers."

Will felt like he couldn't breathe.

"And when Holly asked me point blank in that counseling session if I was still in love with you. I couldn't say no."

Will's heart felt like it was going to burst. But he held on for dear life and kept telling himself to breathe.

"Will. I'm still married. But I can't think I will be for much longer. But I still have to talk to Carl and figure things out with him. He deserves at least that much. And I have to figure out some things for myself as well. Why my fears keep holding me back and what all the choices I've been making and the feelings I've been having all mean. Will, I know I have no right to expect you to still be here when I figure this all out, and I won't be mad if you move on. But I'm tired of pretending that I don't feel anything for you deeper than friendship."

God. He wanted to kiss her. But he knew he shouldn't. He knew that it had taken everything she had in her to finally tell him what she was feeling. And that if he kissed her she would feel guilty about it afterwards because she was still married to Carl. Besides he owed her at least that much. While he had been married to Terri, she had never crossed that line despite everything she was feeling.

"Emma. I don't know what to say. You've said so much. I'm kind of overwhelmed."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I want to. And you deserve to hear it. It's just I need a moment."

"OK."

"Emma all I can say is that while I hope you figure it out sooner than later, take whatever time you need. I'm not going anywhere. And I think I'll answer your question from earlier now. The reason I told you that I wasn't ready for anything serious right now when it came to dating someone else was because I still have feelings for you too. And I know there's a lot more we need to talk about and I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything you're feeling even if you think I won't like it. But I don't want to pretend anymore that I don't feel anything deeper than friendship for you either."

For the first time in what seemed liked forever Will was full of hope. But in the next couple of weeks his hope would be tested


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're still reading. Reviews appreciated.**

Emma walked into the school gym. It looked beautiful. There were tiny white fairy lights strung across the ceiling of the entire gym. The bleachers had been half collapsed and there were white streamers twisted all the way down then creating aisles between the seats. The DJ was setting up at one end. And she scanned the few parents and teachers that were already there helping with the set up looking for him. She was looking forward to seeing Will and looking forward to seeing his reaction to the way she looked. If truth were told she wanted to turn Will on. She was ready to tell him how she really felt about him at last. She loved him. And she wanted to try to be with him again. She definitely felt ready to be with him completely although she wasn't sure it was going to be tonight. But she wanted to lay her expectations aside and trust her feelings for once. And she suspected that he felt exactly the same way she did. For once she was sure that this time finally they were ready to have a real relationship with one another.

It had been a bit weird between them through Nationals since her annulment had just come through and she couldn't help but feel a little lingering guilt. On top of that Will had been musing lately about his boy hood dreams. It seemed like he was beginning to regret what he had given up to be a teacher. She thought being in NY had intensified his feelings. But really April Rhodes who had made yet another crazy appearance in Will's and by default Emma's life had awakened those latent feelings. She was still drinking as usual and still as crazy as usual. But Emma couldn't hate her since it was because of her that some of the anger that Emma had still been holding onto towards Will was now deemed without cause.

When Emma walked in to the gym, Will wasn't there. But Shannon was there talking to Principal Figgins. Emma walked towards them.

"Miss Pillsbury. You are looking very lovely tonight."

"Thank you. I guess I got caught up in all the excitement from the kids talking about what they were going to where that I decided to get a new dress myself."

"You look very pretty Emma."

"Thanks Shannon. I love your tuxedo by the way.'

"Well dresses aren't really my style. Plus it's easier for me to find men's clothes that fit me."

"Well. I hear androgyny is in. I mean… not that you're androgynous or look androgynous or anything."

Shannon laughed.

"Emma. I'm wearing a man's tuxedo. I don't think I could help but look androgynous."

Emma smiled at her. She could see why Will liked her so much. She was easy to be around.

"Now, Miss Pillsbury. We are still waiting for William but I was just telling Coach Bieste that our priorities tonight as chaperones are to make sure that no one spikes the punch. We haven't had any incidents of public drunkenness by the students since the Glee Club used special effects to enhance their brilliant performance of rapper Key dollar sign ha's song at the alcohol awareness assembly."

Emma and Shannon shared a look both biting their lip to hold back from laughing.

"As well we do not want the students sneaking off to the classrooms, the bathrooms or under the bleachers in order to have carnal relations on school grounds. And I suspect that if we keep our eye on Noah Puckerman we might avoid both situations. Ah, there you are William."

Emma turned to see Will walking into the gym. As soon as he saw her their eyes locked. Oh my goodness. He looked so handsome. He was dressed in a grey fitted three-piece suit with a white and pink checked shirt and a pink and grey tie. He looked good enough to eat. And he had done something different with his hair too. The curls were gone. And it was styled to the right in sexy windswept looking spikes.

As he approached them Emma was sure that he slowed down for an instant while he locked eyes with her before he picked up his pace again until he was standing right next to Emma.

"William. Welcome."

"Principal Figgins.'

"William I was just telling Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste to be on the look out for..."

"Emma, can fill Will in Figgins. Why don't I help you to secure all the classrooms so the students can't find a way to sneak in."

"I like you're thinking Coach Bieste."

Shannon winked at them as she and Figgins walked towards the exit.

"Hi, Will."

"Hi"

Emma giggled

"Are you Ok Will? You look a little shell shocked."

"That's because. I think I am."

"Why?" she teased.

"Because you look incredible tonight."

"Thank you, Will. And you look incredibly handsome." She reached out and played with his tie the way she had done before. "And look we match."

Will smiled

"So we do."

"And I like your hair. It's different. Sexy."

"Yeah, well I just went for my regular hair cut today and the stylist insisted I try a new look. But mostly I think she just wanted to try her brand new flatiron. But maybe it'll be worth if it stops Sue from telling any more hair jokes"

They laughed.

"I got my hair done today too."

"It looks beautiful. But then it always does."

Emma blushed. He was making her feel so good about herself. She wanted to blurt out how she felt about him right there. But it wasn't the right time.

"Is that a new dress?"

"How did you know?"

"It seems a little different for you."

"I'm feeling a little different these days."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's definitely a good thing."

"I agree."

Emma was feeling very confident in that moment and she knew that soon the gym would start filling up with students and other faculty members and she didn't want to miss out on the opportunity, so she struck while the iron was hot so to speak.

"Will. I know it might be a bit late. But I was wondering if after this is all over if you would want to go somewhere we could talk."

Will smiled.

"I would love that."

"Good."

"The only problem is that …"'

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

'Will that is so unfair.'

"I promise. I'll tell you later."

"You better. Of course now I am going to be thinking about it all night."

They just stood there not being able to take their eyes off each other. But just then Figgins and Shannon were making their way back into the gym.

"Hey, Emma. Weren't you supposed to fill me in on something.'

"Oh yeah. Figgins just wants us to make sure that no one spikes the punch or has sex tonight. Uhm. On school grounds I mean. I mean the students. He doesn't want any of the students to have sex on school grounds."

Will laughed.

"Well then we better have some spot checks in the parking lot."

Emma joined Will in laughing.

Before she knew it the night was half over. And Will still hadn't asked Emma to dance. But he certainly had been making the rounds. So far he had danced with Shannon, two parents, Mrs. Lebeau, the French teacher, and now, Mrs. Hoffmeyer, the science teacher. But she had to admit if Will asked her right now she'd say no because she had come a long way with her OCD but not that far. And she hoped she never would when it came to that.

And there wasn't that many slow dances at these things since the kids preferred to dance to hip-hop and pop music these days.

All the glee kids were there. And they all looked fantastic. Quinn of course looked stunning in her vintage ball gown she had borrowed from her mother. She was fully expecting to be crowned prom queen and wanted Finn of course to be crowned king. She wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them these days but she felt fairly certain that they weren't together. And he wasn't with Rachel either. Although they both spent the whole night staring at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. They were still so clearly in love with each other but hadn't found a way or the right time to find their way back to each other.

It sounded familiar. She and Will hadn't found a way back to each other completely yet. But they were within a breath of it she was sure. And as much as she was enjoying the evening, she mostly couldn't wait to get Will alone so she could tell him how she felt.

"Imelda."

Trust Sue to find a way to spoil even her daydreams. Emma looked to her side to find Sue standing next to her.

"Hi, Sue." Emma said in a syrupy sweet voice.

"So. I heard through the grapevine that you have yet another failed marriage under your belt. Ouch. And judging by the way you've been staring at one Will Shuester tonight it looks like you're well on your way to a third. He can't stay married either. If you keep this up you might give Larry King a run for his money."

"I was never actually married to Ken Sue."

"Well word on the street was that you were never really married to Dr Toothy either."

"Is that all Sue or do you have another ridiculous insult to throw my way, because frankly it's getting boring. And my name is Emma by the way. Not Alma, or Imelda or Elmo. Emma. So stop pretending you don't know it. You're starting to become a cliché."

"Well, Emma. It looks like those sessions with the shrink are starting to pay off. Is it possible that our the little spider monkey is developing a backbone?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I broke into Figgin's staff files. I'm always looking for something to use for blackmail just in case I need it."

"Sue. You're despicable."

"Well, Daffy Duck. Thanks for the compliment."

And with that last parting shot she left. She couldn't help but feel a little ruffled by Sue's comment on her marriage to Carl. But she didn't feel as demoralized as she would have felt in the past she was sure. She could never feel good about her mistake with Carl but she had gotten past it. It helped that she had worked with Dr Shane on this and it helped that she and Carl had a chance to talk about it. He really was a great guy. And let's face it. He was a catch. He was going to have no problem finding someone else.

In fact in a way it was thanks to Sue that she had decided to end her marriage to Carl once and for all. She was certain that it hadn't been in Sue's plan at all that anything she set in motion would ultimately have a positive effect on Emma and certainly not Will. But that's exactly what had been the final outcome. But it certainly was a rocky road getting there.

She still remembered the icy tone of Terri's voice when she came into her office that day.

"Well, well. If it isn't the doe eyed little harlot and home wrecker."

Emma had looked up from her desk to see Terri standing in her doorway.

"So. I just have one question for you Emma. Was it worth it?"

"What are you talking about Terri?"

"Oh don't use that little coy act on me. It may work on everyone else including my husband but it won't work on me. I invented it."

Emma couldn't help herself.

"Your ex-husband."

"Yes. Thanks to you.'

That one smarted a little bit. Emma knew that there were many reasons Will and Terri's marriage ended but she couldn't help but feel like she played a part in it. She at the least felt guilty for kind of pursuing him while they were still married.

"What do you want Terri."

"Oh. Just some girl talk."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

Emma had to admit she was curious where this was going. Curious and wary.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Well. I was just wondering if you were aware that while my husband was still pining for you, he slept with me."

Emma didn't say anything. She wanted to see where this was going. Plus Terri was a liar. But Terri mistook her silence as shock.

"Yeah. I didn't think so. Of course you could hardly blame him. The man was deathly ill, so somebody had to take care of him. And trust me I know how to care of my man. And yes I do mean that in the way you think I mean it."

Emma decided to play along. She still wasn't sure where this was going yet and she didn't believe Terri yet either.

"When exactly was this Terri."

"Last fall. Apparently there was this big epidemic at school. And Will came down with it. "

Now Emma remembered. When the epidemic happened she had taken a leave of absence. Figgins had been sick too and frighteningly Sue had taken over as Principal. All those germs running rampant in the school had been too much for Emma and she had spent the week hiding out in her condo. Sue hadn't cared that she left anyway.

"Of course he was only so happy to see me and I nursed him back to health.  
Baby loves it when I take care of him when he's sick."

All of a sudden Terri had started talking in a creepy baby like voice out of nowhere. It was disturbing.

"Oh and another thing. When I asked Will if he was happy, he said he wasn't and that he was still searching for something. Sorry. It never pays to be the rebound."

"Terri. This may come as a newsflash to you but I don't really care that Will slept with you. I was dating someone at the time. And if Will needed some closure who am I to judge him for it. Besides I'm happily married now.

The last thing was a lie but Terri didn't know that. But the last thing she said she couldn't resist.

"Sorry."

Emma swore she could actually see smoke coming out of Terri's nostrils like you would sometimes see in Looney Toon Cartoons. And she stormed out of her office. But Emma was kidding herself if what Terri had said didn't bother her. Was she lying or was she telling the truth. But why would she lie. Surely she would assume that Emma would confront Will about it. But then she had no right really to confront Will about it as she was dating Carl at the time.

But if it was true, why Terri. She was toxic. Their entire relationship was toxic. And why was Emma so mad.

She was still quietly fuming about it later that evening when she found Will in the choir room later that evening. They were pretty much alone in the school although there were still kids streaming out from a basketball practice. He had told her he was staying late to work on some mash-up ideas for Nationals and she wanted to talk about what Terri had told her. She still hadn't figured out why she was so mad. Rationally it didn't make sense. But she had promised to talk to him even if she thought he wouldn't like it. If she wanted to figure things out between them she had to confront what she was feeling. And it was only fair that she get Will's side of the story.

"Hi, Will."

"Hey Emma." He smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well remember when we had that talk in your apartment recently?"

"Yes."

"And you told me to come and talk to you about anything even if I felt that you wouldn't like it."

Will looked nervous.

"Yes."

"Terri dropped by to see me today."

"Terri did. Why?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it was to upset me and I hate to admit it but it kind of worked."

"God. What did she do?"

"It wasn't what she did so much as what she told me."

Emma stared at Will with her arms crossed

Will closed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"Let me guess. She told you about our little tryst last fall when I was sick."

"Yes."

"I knew that was going to end up biting me in the ass. She even warned me that I'd be sorry. Emma I don't know what to tell you. It was mistake. A huge mistake. And I'm not proud of it. I suppose I could try to convince you that it was about closure or something. I mean there were others things going on too. My job was being threatened and I was sick. But the truth is, is that I was lonely and she was there."

"So you used her?"

"We used each other."

"But why Terri of all people."

"She had been taking care of me. And she was actually being nice to me. Of course it was because she had always been nice to me when I was sick because she liked me when I was weak. And we kind of had a moment."

Emma laughed sarcastically.

"A moment? How romantic."

"That's not what I meant. She was just really honest and kind for like a moment and I asked her if she was happy and she asked me if I was too."

"She told me that you said that you weren't. That you were searching for something still."

Will sighed, took a beat and continued.

"I really felt like I was. Things between the glee club and I were kind of strained, because of the Britney thing, The Rocky Horror thing. And Kurt was being bullied and a little belligerent and I didn't know what to do to help him. Rachel was being Rachel. And Sue was Sue. And you were with Carl."

Emma was still looking at will but her resolve was fading.

"And I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. I couldn't talk to my best friend because I had fallen in love with her but she was in love with someone else. And Shannon and I were just getting to know each other. Terri and I were divorced. I was a mess"

Silence.

"When she told me I was really mad. In fact I was still mad when I came through that door."

Will laughed.

"I could tell. And now."

"Now, I understand. And you're right I was with Carl so technically I have no right to be jealous."

"You're jealous."

Emma was caught. But she bristled.

"I guess I was. A little."

"A little?" Will teased.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No. It's just you're adorable when you get mad and jealous."

"Oh."

"Of course sometimes when you get mad, you're sexy."

Emma blushed.

They just stood there for a moment looking at each other and smiling

"I'm glad we talked about this, Will."

"Me too."

"So, I'm going to head home."

"Emma. Have you talked to Carl yet?"

Emma froze in her tracks.

"He still hasn't answered my calls. He emailed me saying he needs to cool down before he's going to be ready to talk. I figure he deserves some time and space for a while"

Will nodded.

"Good night Will."

"Night Emma. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Over half way there. Reviews please.**

Will was watching Emma from the gym floor talking to Sue. Oh God he thought to himself. What is she up to now? She had spent the last few weeks trying to make his life hell as usual. And as usual she succeeded. But he didn't care anymore because everything had worked out in the end. And he and Emma were closer then they had ever been. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked tonight. I mean he had always though she was but tonight she looked spectacular. Her hair was in soft curls and she was wearing a sexy pink dress that hung low and clung to her petite curves and her make-up was flawless. He even noticed her shoes, which were silver sparkly heels and were dangerously high. In fact looking at her in those shoes and that dress made his mind go to a very erotic place

He was dying to know what she wanted to talk to him about once the night was over. He suspected that she was ready to tell him how she felt but he was terrified to make any assumptions. Things had kind of been of strange between them since Nationals. He was thrilled to have her along as his plus one. But he had been disappointed that New Directions had lost again to Vocal Adrenaline. It had been closer this time and he thought the kids were great. But in the moment he felt kind of devastated. He had wanted to tell Emma how he was feeling but he needed to sort it out for himself first

And also being in that city had done something to him. New York was the city of dreams and the city of Broadway. And as he watched the kid's excitement about being there he couldn't help but remember he once had dreams of starring on Broadway too. But he had given them up because he had let Terri convince him that it was just a silly pipe dream. That New York was expensive and there was no way she was going to spend their marriage living in cockroach invested hovels while Will chased after his ridiculous dream.

But the fact was he was afraid to go for it. He was afraid to fail. And from what he understood it was a difficult life and you had to make a lot of sacrifices. Like family and security. And those were things that he wanted too. And he loved Terri. Even though he ignored all the signs that it would one day turn into a toxic relationship. Terri knew him so well that she knew exactly how to push his buttons. Will had never been confident enough to trust in himself that he could make his dreams a reality. In fact confidence was never one of Will's strong character traits. He remembered once having a conversation with his father about that and his father had blamed himself. Will knew his dad was right but he also knew that he was to blame as well for his lack of confidence. Will had systematically over the years allowed Terri to constantly reinforce it. And that was his fault. He never once told her to stop, that she was making him feel bad about himself. And he stopped doing things that made him happy. He didn't want to major in accounting at college but Terri insisted that it was an occupation filled with possibilities.

But once he had given up his hopes for Broadway he had kept thinking about teaching. Teaching music. Teaching Glee Club. He had been so inspired by his Glee Club director. And his time in Glee Club was the best time of his life. Like he had told Emma he knew who he was in the world. And she had helped create that feeling in him. He began to become excited that he could do that for others as well. He had found a new dream. And he wasn't going to let anything Terri said stand in the way this time. He tried to convince her that being a teacher would make it easier for them to have a family since he would get so much time off in the summer and he could help out more with the family. It wasn't as much of a salary as being an accountant but they would get by. They didn't need a fancy house or a fancy car because they had each other.

He thought Terri had suspected that he wasn't going to budge so she relented. Terri wasn't really a bad person. She just had a different vision of her life and future and she could never stop comparing what her life was to what she wanted it to be. In fact Will was convinced that he and Terri never wanted the same things. He even suspected that the only reason she said she wanted a family was because he did. She was never able to abandon her selfish ways because she was empty inside. She had failed to have any real dreams of her own because she was so convinced that the trappings of life would bring her real happiness. And Will knew now that all the joy she had had in high school was a mask. A diet drug fuelled mask.

But being in New York was only part of it. If he was really honest it was when April Rhodes had come back into his life that he first started thinking again about what he had given up. She was as unstable as usual. But he couldn't help but love April. She was hilarious and he loved singing with her. And she never seemed to have lost her enthusiasm or her hope. Although Will wasn't entirely sure that it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was drunk most of the time.

She had burst back into his life with a purpose.

She had just showed up at school that day out of the blue with her crazy plan. He was in his office at the end of the day catching up on some paperwork when he heard her voice.

"Hola."

"April. Oh my God what are you doing here?"

He got up from his desk and went to hug her.

"Hey Will. Still as cute as ever. I was just driving by the school on the way to the liquor store and I saw your light on. So I thought I'd stop by and say hello and ask you if you wanted to go back to your place and have crazy drunk sex. You're still divorced aren't you?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Single?"

"Yeah. But I'm working on it."

"Well. Congratulations it's your lucky day. I'm here and I'm available."

Will couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, thanks April. But I'm actually kind of off the market."

"But I thought you said you were single."

"Well I am but I'm kind of waiting for someone."

"Too bad. But I do have another proposal for you."

"Really."

Will had to admit he was intrigued. But this was April after all. God knows what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"So, I was just drowning my sorrows at the bar, reeling from the failure of my all white production of the Wiz when I came up with a brilliant idea. But I always think best when I'm drunk so I decided to go to the liquor store toute suite."

"Really. So what is your brilliant idea?"

"A one woman show called Crossroads starring yours truly and co-created and directed by one Will Shuester."

"Ah. I don't think so April. I am really busy with preparing Glee Club for nationals."

"So we'll work on it in your spare time."

"I'm not sure I have much time to spare April. The school year is winding down too. And things are kind of happening in my personal life."

"The kids in Glee are fantastic, so you nothing to worry about there. Just give everyone in your Spanish class a B and well you're divorced and not having sex with anyone so how much of a personal life can you have."

Will thought about it. April was talented and a part of him thought that if she had some real success performing that she might finally turn her life around. And he was going crazy with all the Emma stuff, and obsessing over nationals. Maybe he needed a distraction.

"All right. April. Why not?"

April clapped her hands in excitement.

"Let's go. The liquor store closes in half and hour and I need to stock up."

"No April. If we are going to do this we are going to do it sober or not at all. Besides I made a pact with the Glee kids that we wouldn't drink until after nationals."

"Party pooper. Well Will Shuester you drive a hard bargain, but it's a deal."

But as Will suspected the whole thing was a disaster, April had broken her promise about drinking after the first night and worse she had traipsed into staff lunch room at school unannounced confusing Emma and causing her to misinterpret things.

"Will. There you are. I'm so sorry I passed out last night just when we were getting going."

Will was sitting at lunch with Emma, his back was to the door and he noticed a change in Emma's face but before he could turn around April had already blurted it out. The look in Emma's eyes he could never forget. But before he could explain she was out of the room like a shot.

"What's her problem?"

Will was furious.

"You."

"What did I do?"

"What you always do April. Speak before you think."

"Wow. Will you're really sexy when you're mad."

"Enough April."

Will lowered his voice.

"With one carless statement you just managed to ruin my life."

Will stormed out of the room towards Emma's office. But she wasn't there and when he tried to call her cell she wouldn't answer. God what a mess. Will knew what Emma thought and she couldn't have been more wrong. But how could he explain it to her if she wouldn't let him. And he knew that the whole situation was exacerbated by the fact that he hadn't clarified with Emma long ago that he had never slept with April last year despite what Sue had told her.

To this day he regretted how he had handled things after Emma had called him a slut multiple times in front of the entire staff. And he had thought about it a lot. But he had never told Emma what he had discovered about himself or to try to explain because he was ashamed. And after it happened he figured he would give her some space. And that was the biggest mistake of his life. He let his selfish pride and let's face it his cowardice get in the way and Emma met Carl.

And now after being so close to getting her back in one moment whatever hope he had was shattered.

Later that night when April came to his door to apologize he didn't have the strength to refuse her.

He explained everything that had happened with he and Emma from the beginning. And April just listened.

"Have you tried to talking to her?"

"Of course. But she's refusing my calls and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry Pookie. Me and my big mouth. But look I'm sure it will all work out."

"I'm not so sure April. Emma and I were treading on shaky ground as it was."

"I promise you. It's going to work out?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's true love Will and true love always works out in the end."

" I wish I had your confidence."

"Besides there's always hope for a fairy god mother."

"Well that would be a miracle and it looks like if Emma and I are going to get through this we'll need one."

Will had no idea at the time but April had some inside info that made her so sure things for him were going to turn around.

He was home watching TV when he heard a pounding on his door. Whoever it was was, was pissed. It's not like his TV was that loud.

But he was shocked when he opened the door to find Emma standing there. And she was fuming. She didn't even wait until he invited her in. She just stormed past him and went straight into the living room.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Will?"

Will came into the living room walking past Emma so he could turn off the TV.

"Look Emma. I know what it looks like but it's not what you think at all I didn't sleep with April."

"I know."

"What?"

"She told me."

"Yes. Today she came to my office and told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. And she also told me that you too had never slept together. At least not in the biblical sense."

Will was confused.

"I'm sorry Emma. I don't get it. Are you mad because I didn't sleep with April?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No Emma. I swear."

"God you really are clueless, aren't you."

"It would appear."

"You still haven't answered my question"

Will looked confused

Emma sighed exasperated

"Why didn't you tell me Will? Why didn't you tell me last year that you didn't actually sleep with her?"

"I didn't think it would have made a difference."

"Really Will."

Will sighed. It was time to tell her the truth. They had made an agreement to be honest with one another and even though Will was filled with shame and dreaded admitting to her what was going on in his head at the time, he knew that to move forward he was going to have to come clean.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Emma sat in the chair across from the couch. He sat across from her.

"First of all, the reason I didn't tell you about April at the time was because I was ashamed. What happened between her and I was completely innocent. We were both really sad and lonely and really needing a friend. If it's any consolation she kept me up all night kicking me with her booze filled dreams."

He looked at Emma. But her expression was blank.

"Like I said what happened between April and I was innocent. But what happened between Shelby and I wasn't. All we did was kiss, Emma. And I know that that was wrong but I stopped it before it got too far and I know it sounds like a cliché but it didn't mean anything."

"Then why did I you let it happen?"

Will sighed.

"I was a mess, Emma. I was confused. And I guess there was a bit of a spark. But it had more to do with some twisted competitive thing between us then any real attraction. Emma, I had just left my wife and I knew it was the right decision but I was still reeling from it. Terri was a big part of my life and I guess I was just in shock that someone who was supposed to love me could have done something so awful. Everything I had thought I was working for my whole life seemed like a sick joke. And then there was you. You were the one bright spot in my life besides Glee. And as much as I tried to fight it as my marriage was dissolving, I couldn't help but feel something for you. Every time I was with you I felt a connection, a deep connection. For the first time in my life I felt like someone really understood me and championed me. You made me feel so good about myself Emma. And things with you seemed so effortless.

But when we started dating, things seemed to get complicated right from the start. For the first time we seemed uncomfortable with one another. And when you told me that you had never been intimate with anyone it scared me a little. And I panicked. But I want you to know Emma that your…virginity was never an issue for me. I would have waited until you were ready. True I really wanted you but I cared enough about you to wait. But I would be lying to you if I said I didn't feel any pressure. I know how important a woman's first time is and I figured that you wouldn't want to have your first time to be with anyone you didn't love with your whole heart. And at the time I didn't know what I was feeling for you. It was all so surprising and new. And after we tried to make love and it didn't work out so well, I realized that you were right. I needed to sort out my marriage and subsequent divorce before I jumped into a relationship with you. And I thought that your problems were keeping you from being ready to be in a relationship with me too.

But the thing that I'm most ashamed to admit is how I behaved after your outburst in the staffroom when you called me a slut. First, I brought you that pathetic bouquet of flowers. But the worse part was that I never really properly apologized to you. I don't even think the words I'm sorry left my mouth"

"No. They didn't"

"Emma I want you to know that I was sorry. So sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. But I was so god damn selfish and cocky in that moment that it didn't occur to me what kind of apology you really deserved. I'm ashamed to admit that I had gotten so use to you swooning over me that I arrogantly assumed you would again no matter what I said. And that the little effort I put forward in explaining my behavior would be enough. I behaved like a complete selfish ass. It was the biggest mistake of my life because it led you to Carl. And I lost you. God Emma. I'm so sorry. It's such a cliché but I didn't know what I had until it was gone."

He looked into her eyes. He had gone this far and fuck it he was going to lay it all on the line.

"Emma. I think you are the most amazing, kind, honest, beautiful, intuitive, compassionate, fragile woman I have ever met in my entire life. And that's why I can't let you go. And I know things are complicated right now and you're still married. But I think that a relationship like ours comes around once in a lifetime and I think that we would both regret it we let it slip through our fingers again. I know I would. What I feel for you scares the hell out of me but the thought of losing you forever terrifies me even more."

He saw it in her eyes the split second before she leapt out of the chair and into his arms.

They clung to each other desperately, trying to let their bodies soak in the impact of everything they were feeling.

But they both wanted more and slowly they unraveled from their embrace leaning their heads towards one another. Ever so slowly moving their lips closer together. They were both breathing heavily and there was so much desire between them. But the ring of a phone broke the moment.

"That's my cell." Emma whispered

"Don't answer it."

But the ring of the phone rudely brought them to reality and Will knew that as much as Emma wanted to kiss him too that she might regret it later because as he kept having to remind himself she was still married.

"Hello?"

Emma listened to whoever was on the other side and paused.

"Carl?"

Will felt defeated. But he had no choice but to stand there listening to the Emma's side of the conversation. She had turned her back to him.

"Uh yeah. I agree. When and where do you want to meet?...No, that sounds fine….Ok I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Emma hung up the phone and turned back to Will.

"Uhm. That was Carl. He wants us to meet."

"Yeah I gathered that."

"So I think I'd better go. I have a lot I need to sort out you know."

"Yeah."

"Good night Will"

"Good night Emma."

They stood staring at each other. It felt so awkward and you could cut the tension with a knife. But when Emma moved past Will to the door. He kept his back turned.

"Will?"

He turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I swear I'll let you know how everything goes. As soon as we figure it out"

"OK."

And then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Emma's voice that jolted Will out of memory Lane.

"Will. Where did you go? You looked a million miles away."

"I guess I was."

That was true. That night in his apartment felt like a lifetime ago. But Emma didn't pry.

"So they're about to announce the Prom King and Queen?"

Yes. It's so so exciting."

Will laughed. She was adorable getting all caught up in the excitement.

"Well if it were up to me you'd get my vote."

Emma giggled.

"Will I don't think I qualify."

"You do in my books."

"Really?"

"Yes. Especially tonight. You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. But you already said that."

"No I said you looked incredible. And you do. But you also look beautiful. And incredibly sexy."

"Well that was kind of the look I was going for."

"What sexy?"

"Yes."

"Well trust me, you succeeded."

"In fact I even brought in reinforcements."

Will looked at her quizzically.

"I asked Kurt to help me. He helped me pick out my dress and he did my make-up too. It was fun."

"Oh so you planned on driving me crazy all night?"

The sexual tension between them in that moment was palpable. Will knew that he was being a little forward but he didn't care. He wanted her. And given her admission he suspected that she felt the same way. He couldn't wait until the end of the night.

But the tension was broken by Figgins taking the microphone.

" Ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for. May I have a drum roll please? This years junior prom King is Finn Hudson."

The crowd cheered loudly as Finn sheepishly went up to receive his crown.

"And now this years junior prom Queen is Lauren Ziesis"

The crowd gasped in shock and Will and Emma looked at each other. They were just as surprised as everyone else. Everyone had thought Quinn Fabray had this in the bag.

But slowly the crowd recovered and started applauding as Lauren went up to receive her crown but not before high fiving Puck. Quinn had stormed out of the gym in tears. Clearly something had been going on behind the scenes and Will felt sure the gossip would spread through the gym like wildfire in seconds and they would know soon enough.

As the King and Queen began their ceremonial dance will looked up to see Becky Johnson walking towards he and Emma.

"Hi Mr. Shue. Hi Miss Pillsbury."

"Hi Becky."

"Miss Pillsbury. You look so pretty tonight. Pink is my favorite color."

"Thank you Becky. I can see that it is since you're wearing pink too."

"Miss Pillsbury I know that you're in love with Mr. Shue but I was wondering if it would be Ok if asked him to dance."

"Uhm. Well Becky. I think you might have to ask Mr. Shuester."

"What do you say? Mr. Shue."

It was probably inappropriate to dance with a student but he couldn't resist Becky. But he looked to Emma for guidance.

"You better hurry up Will before someone else snaps her up instead."

And then she winked at him.

"I would be honored to dance with you Becky."

Will grabbed Becky's hand and walked with her to the dance floor. As they danced he looked over at Emma who was smiling at him and couldn't help but feel elated that when Becky blurted out that Emma was in love with him she didn't disagree.

Emma watched while Will danced with Becky. She couldn't help but think the whole thing was adorable and so sweet.

She was so ridiculously in love with him. And although things between then had been a bit uncertain in the last couple of weeks since she was dealing with her annulment to Carl and he seemed to be a bit shut off from her at Nationals, it was the thought of finally being able to go to him with a clean slate and tell him everything she was feeling that got her through. She and Carl had filed for an annulment before they left for Nationals but the paperwork hadn't yet been processed until they got back.

Seeing Carl that night after she was in Will's apartment was very difficult. She was so ashamed of herself and what she had done to hurt Carl. Especially after Will's confession to her the night before almost brought her to her knees. But it was after that confession that she knew with every fiber of her being that she was in love with Will and that her marriage to Carl didn't stand a chance.

It was hard to explain to him that she had the best intentions and that she really felt that she was ready to move on from Will. That she was still so heartbroken and angry with Will that she wanted to be with someone who was uncomplicated and carefree. That she had got caught up in the moment when she married him and was normally so cautious that it felt great for once to jump right in.

And he admitted that deep down he was worried from the beginning that she still harbored feelings for Will. But he also thought that he could love her enough to make her forget about him. He also admitted that the wedding although it was spontaneous just may have been spurred on by the fact that when she had lied to him about going to sectionals with Will he was intimidated and scared that he was going to lose her. Deep down he knew they weren't ready to get married especially when even then the physical side of their relationship wasn't working.

He had said that he thought they both wanted to blame it on her OCD because it was easier then admitting the truth. That although she cared for him and a part of her did love him; she just loved Will more and that if they had made love it would be lie. And that was what really stopped Emma. He said he knew her enough to know that being intimate for her meant giving everything of herself, mind, body and soul. It was rare these days. But that was who she was. And he realized in the last few weeks that the only part of her he had really been able to capture was her mind.

He had brought the papers with him. He had had his lawyer draw them up while they had been separated. And all she had to do was sign them and he would file them.

Emma felt terrible that Carl had been so resigned that their marriage was already over before they even talked after their session with Holly. But she really couldn't blame him. There wasn't much for him to hope for after that.

Emma couldn't help but be grateful to him because of everything he had given her while they were together and everything he was giving her now. She told him that she thought he was an amazing person and that she felt certain he would find someone who would make him happy.

He looked at her sheepishly then and said that he had actually been spending time with someone in the last few weeks. He assured her that nothing had happened between them as he wanted to respect the fact that they were still married but that they had talked a lot and he felt a connection to her that he hadn't ever really felt for anyone before. He seemed a little ashamed of the last thing but Emma assured him that it didn't bother her. In fact she was happy for him and quite honestly it was helping to assuage her guilt. And she told him that he should trust it and not run from it as that was what she had initially felt for Will and that both of them had been so afraid of it that they had caused a lot of damage to themselves and others.

Then he told her that he really hoped that she and Will would be happy. That while he thought Will been a selfish jerk at the time he knew that he was crazy in love with her but that he had no idea what to do about it. And he was glad it seemed that the both of them were finally figuring it out.

The Annulment came through by the time she had got from New York and the first thing she did was pick up the phone to tell Will.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yes. It was pretty much a done deal when I saw Carl. This was just a formality."

" So it's a looks like it's turning out to be a pretty big week this week."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's junior prom on Saturday. And we both agreed to chaperone"

"Of course. I forgot."

"So will you save me a dance?"

"Will that was kind of dorky."

He laughed.

"Yeah well. I'm not very good at this I guess."

"Actually you're kind of terrible."

They laughed together.

"So are you going to answer me or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"Emma. Are you being a little tease?"

"Maybe. But it's better then being a dork."

He laughed.

"Of course I'll dance with you Will."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah but I'm so behind on my paperwork since nationals."

"God. Tell me about it. I have seven grades of exams to mark by Friday."

"So maybe we should save our big reunion until Saturday?"

"You mean not see each other at all?"

He sounded so disappointed Emma had to laugh.

"Will. We work at the same school it will be pretty much next to impossible to not see each other."

"Right. Of course."

"I just meant that…"

"I know what you meant. Good night Emma."

"Goodnight Dork."

The song ended and after Will thanked Becky for the dance he scanned the crowd looking for Emma. She was standing talking to Shannon. He walked towards them.

"Hey Will, That was a really nice thing dancing with Becky."

"Thanks Shannon."

"You're just every body's hero aren't you?"

"What?"

Shannon and I were just comparing kiss stories."

Then they both burst out laughing. Will rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Oh come on Will. We were just kidding."

But as he walked away from them they were dissolved in laughter. He wasn't really mad. It's just the night was almost over and he had something up his sleeve still for Emma and he had to make sure it was still happening. It wasn't that big of a deal. He had to be subtle since they were in a gym full of students and colleagues but he wanted to do it for Emma to tell her once more what was in his heart before they were alone.

He had also found out from Becky that the reason Lauren had won prom Queen was because they had campaigned hard in the last few weeks since Quinn had laughed at the idea Lauren could beat her. Becky figured most students either voted for Lauren because they were scared of her or hated Quinn. He had to admit he felt bad for Quinn. She had tried to win Finn back more because she wanted to be prom Queen so badly then because she really wanted him. Finn had called her out on it just before Nationals. Will had no doubt that she cared about Finn but he thought that Quinn was getting too caught up in the importance of her popularity and was forgetting how much she had to offer. She was a beautiful girl sure. But she was smart and talented too. Although I think she felt that Rachel's talent overshadowed her especially when it came to Finn. And Will had to admit that Rachel was probably more talented but she had her own set of issues too.

He was so glad he was their teacher though. And he learned as much from them as he felt that they did from him. And he loved them all so much, quirks, flaws and all. And that was what it meant to really love someone. He had had his doubts in the last little while about whether he had made the right choice or not by giving up his dreams ultimately to teach. And while he was disappointed that they didn't win nationals, eventually he started thinking about how to be even better next year. And seeing the hope of the possibilities in the Glee Club kids faces as they took in New York made him so excited and so proud that he could be a part of their future success even in the smallest way. He was convinced that all of them could be successful in entertainment if they really wanted it. Their talent impressed him, but their determination, resolve and their heart blew him away. He felt very blessed to be a part of that.

Will decided that he was going to stay away from Emma for the rest of the dance until he was ready to deliver his little surprise. But while Will had planned a little romantic drama before the night was over another little drama developed on its own.

As the DJ had played another slow song, he saw that Kurt had brought Blaine out to the dance floor and started dancing with him. It took a moment for some of the kids to notice but once they did they started breaking from their couples and leaving the dance floor. They were making a statement. They didn't approve. Will tried to gage Kurt's reaction but he couldn't see from so far away. He had been through so much at this school and while the bullying had stopped he knew that Kurt's sexual orientation had been merely tolerated by the student body rather than accepted. He could see though that Blaine was starting to feel nervous and wasn't entirely comfortable being glared at. But Kurt was determined as Blaine tried to pull away Kurt urged him to stay right there and continued to dance with him. He searched the gym for Emma to look into her eyes to see if he could find any insight about what they should do if anything. But when he saw her she seemed as worried and confused as him. But in the next instant Will began to witness something that made his heart burst with pride.

The Glee kids began strolling onto the dance floor en masse. Clearly they had had a quick pow wow and came up with a plan. Santana started slow dancing with Brittany and Mercedes started dancing with Tina. Will almost burst out laughing as he saw Sam dancing with Mike because they were clearly uncomfortable. Then he saw Puck with Artie.

And from behind him he heard Lauren Ziesis' voice.

"Come on Fabray. I'll even let you where my crown."

"Forget it Lauren."

"Look Quinn. You're going out there. This is about Kurt. And besides look at it this way if you don't dance with me then you're stuck dancing with Rachel Berry."

Before he knew Will saw Lauren and Quinn headed to the dance floor.

Will was so proud of them. And he saw how Kurt and Blaine reacted. They threw their heads back and laughed.

And if Will didn't know how much he loved Emma before, he did now when he saw her and Shannon slow dancing too with the rest of the glee kids. He was overwhelmed with emotion and started to tear up.

"Well William. As much as it raises the bile in the back of my throat to even consider dancing with you, I have a soft spot in my heart for Porcelain and would consider choking it back in solidarity for him,"

"I think the idea is that you're supposed to dance with another woman Sue."

"Well. You cry like a woman. In fact I am pretty sure you're crying right now."

Will was feeling so happy that he didn't even care what Sue said. In fact he was willing at least for tonight to let bygones be bygones.

"All right Sue. You're on."

"By the way Will, your hair looks terrible. You look like some kind of deranged mix between that horrible hobbit Ryan Seacrest and a rooster."

Will couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Sue the song is almost over."

Slowly as the song started to come to a close, some of the rest of the students started coming back to the dance floor in pairs and Will saw that Rachel and Finn were standing together on the sidelines cheering it all on


	7. Chapter 7

**I included the lyrics to the song because I liked the sentiments of it and really feel that it suits them. I hope they are right. It also helps to listen to it while reading it if you have the song. Reviews appreciated**

The night was almost over. And as the DJ gave Will a little signal he made his way over to Emma once more. There was a buzz in the air since everyone was still talking about what had happened with Kurt and the rest of the Glee Club. And Emma was still talking to Shannon.

And as he made his way over, their eyes were locked even when he reached them.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Will."

"Hey Will."

"Oh. I'm sorry Shannon. Hi"

"It's fine Will. I think I'll leave you two alone."

They both watched Shannon leave and then turned to look at each other.

"So Emma. The next song is the last song of the night. And I requested something very specific from the DJ. I know that we are going to talk after this but I just wanted to know if you would dance with me."

"I would love too."

"In fact I spent the night dancing with everyone else so when I danced with you nobody would think twice about it and start gossiping. But quite honestly if I had done what I really wanted I would have spent the whole night just dancing with you."

Emma smiled at him.

"And I just want you to know that the lyrics of the song is everything that I have been feeling in the last few weeks about you and us."

"OK"

They were just standing there looking at each other when they heard the DJ say.

"This is the last song of the night folks. And it's a slow one by special request."

Will held out his hand to Emma.

"Shall we Miss Pillsbury?"

Emma smiled as Will led her out to the dance floor and she heard the familiar chords of the piano. She recognized the song right away. The Scientist. By Coldplay. It was one of her favorites. But she took care to pay close attention to the lyrics more than ever before.

Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, lets go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

I want to rush to the start

Running in circles

Chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

They said nothing for the entire dance. They just held each other close. Emma rested her head on Will's shoulder. And he found the smell of her perfume intoxicating. As the dance progressed their bodies got as close as they possibly could, their hips and chests were glued together. Will couldn't help but become aroused although thankfully a room full of students and faculty members kept his body's response in check. And because Will knew that this dance was just the beginning of the night for them, as the song drew to a close he didn't feel disappointed. He felt certain that once they were alone and could really talk and hopefully do more than talk then this dance would end up paling in comparison.

As they pulled apart at the song's end and looked in each other's eyes they heard her voice.

"Watching the two of you dance together was like watching a lemur and a cockatoo try to mate. And that's just against nature."

"What do you want Sue."

"Well, Will I was just wondering if this means that you and the ginger pygmy were finally going to put each other out of your misery and finally get it together?"

"Why would you even care Sue?"

"Well Emma. I don't really. It's just watching you two dance around it, pun intended, with this will they or won't they crap for two years was getting kind of tedious. And I was starting to lose interest."

"Goodnight, Sue."

Sue walked out of the gym but when Will looked down at Emma she seemed upset about something.

"Emma. Forget it. Just ignore her. It's Sue. Don't let her upset you or ruin our evening"

"Will I'm not upset at Sue, I'm just shocked."

"Why."

"She just called me by my real name."

They both burst out laughing.

"Come on Em. Let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**I was thinking this would be the final chapter but I think I may write what happens when they go back to Will's apartment. Just haven't decided how I want it to go. **

As they walked down the hall, Will started walking towards his Spanish class.

"Will. Where are we going?"

"Oh. I just left my stuff in my classroom. I had to drop off some graded exam papers and lock them in my file cabinet and I decided to just leave my things in there so I wouldn't have to worry about them the rest of the night."

"I thought Figgins and Shannon locked everything down."

"They did but I got her to unlock it for me before she left."

"Well. Aren't you a little planner tonight?"

"I try."

As they entered the classroom, Emma was hit almost immediately with the realization that the last time she had really been in here with Will they were also alone and it was also at night. The night of the Toucha "rehearsal" Immediately she began to feel aroused. That was the most erotic thing she had ever done. And she had never felt as sexually aroused before or since that night. Even the night they almost made love in reality she was more scared than aroused. It was only in her fantasy that played through her mind in Will's bathroom that she felt sexually liberated and free. And she knew that was how she wanted to feel. And she wasn't scared of it anymore. Nervous. Yes. But not scared.

Will was nervous too. Nervous and excited because he was waiting to hear from Emma about where things stood between them.

Emma followed him toward his desk and sat on the edge of it facing his chair. He unlocked the top left hand drawer. As she was sitting on the desk she could see the contents inside. As Will was gathering his things and placing them into his pockets she could see tucked towards the back some dark blue fabric that looked like a scarf. But almost immediately she recognized it. As Will started to close the drawer she called out to him.

"Hey. Wait a minute. Don't close it. That's mine."

"I'm sorry."

"That's my sweater in there."

Oops. Will was caught red-handed.

"Uhm. Yeah I think you left it here that night. You know after…after the Rocky Horror thing."

Will couldn't meet Emma's eyes.

"And you kept it?"

"Uhm yeah."

"Why didn't you return it to me."

"Uhm…"

"Will?"

Will started to look down at the floor and shift his feet like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Will?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why?"

Emma was teasing him a little but she still really wanted to know.

"Because it smelled like you. God. That makes me seem like some kind of creepy stalker."

"Will. Are you blushing?"

"I'm so embarrassed."

Emma laughed lightly.

"Don't be. Besides I think it's kind of romantic."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They were looking at each other directly now.

"So can I have it back now?"

"Sure."

As Will reached in to retrieve her sweater, Emma stood up from the desk and moved around to stand in front of Will. He held the sweater out in front of him.

"Here."

As Emma reached to take the sweater from his hand at the same time she pulled his hand towards her waist while at the same time reaching her face up to his and kissing him on the lips. He stood like a statue for a moment while she reached up with her other hand to hold his face while she slowly began to move her lips against his. Slowly Will began to respond to her kiss and moving his lips against hers and drawing her into his body.

Emma broke the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Me too."

"And I guess it was my turn."

"Your turn."

"Yeah for a surprise sneak attack."

Will laughed. Yes I guess it was. They stared at each other for a moment. But then slowly they reached for each other again and soon they were kissing again. The kiss was growing more passionate with each passing second. And Emma opened her mouth and immediately Will's tongue collided against hers. Their bodies started doing a lot of talking too and they pressed their hips against one another and Emma's blue sweater fell to the floor as Will's hands wrapped around her back and neck and he deepened the kiss while he pressed her hips into the desk.

"Ow."

"What is it?"

"The edge of the desk is digging into me."

Will swept her around to the side of the desk and in one swift move lifted her on to it so she was sitting on the edge like she had been at the end of Toucha and kissed her ravenously. And Emma was just as ravenous. Her arms had snaked inside of Will's jacket and she ran her hands all over his chest and back. They were insatiable. And couldn't get enough of each other in that kiss. But sitting on the edge of the desk Emma was missing being completely pressed up against his body and she wanted more. Before Will knew what she was doing she turned around and swept all the contents of his desk on the floor and lay down on top of it pulling him down on top of her.

Laying down on the desk and on top of her left Will's hands free to roam all over her body. He ran his hands through her hair, down the sides of her face and down her shoulders, waist and hips. He was careful not to push it too far and stayed away from her breasts although he was dying to touch her there too. And this all was happening as their lips continued to explore and explore; nipping, licking and experimenting with different pressure. Will was right. Emma was a little vixen when she wanted to be. She started to move towards his neck kissing his jaw and cheeks along the way. And she nipped at his ear before finally moving to his neck to kiss to suck on his pulse point. Will moaned and whispered.

"God, Emma. You're driving me crazy."

And she was. He was completely aroused. And he was feeling kind of sheepish about it. Given their surroundings

"I want you."

She whispered. Before she started kissing his mouth again.

"I want you too."

He said in between kisses. But as much as Will wanted her he knew that this wasn't where he wanted it to happen. Emma deserved more than that. And more than that they deserved to know exactly where they stood with each other before they could even think about taking this step.

"Emma. I think we need to stop."

She looked a little shocked and hurt.

"What."

"Emma, we're lying on top of my desk in my classroom making out. And while I would love to continue I just don't think this is the place to do it. You deserve better than that. And it's really uncomfortable."

"Oh my god. It so is. I think I might have a staple in the back of my head."

They both burst out laughing. Looking into each other's eyes.

Will then slid off the desk while Emma sat up and he pulled her up to her feet.

Emma straightened her dress and Will turned his back to her for a moment to try to hide his obvious arousal. He didn't want to risk embarrassing her. Even though he thought there was little risk of doing that now.

"You know Emma for someone who likes things neat you sure make a habit out of making a mess of my classroom"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's OK. And I'm not really complaining. It's kinda hot."

"Kinda"

"Actually it's a whole lot of hot."

Emma smiled at him

"I guess we kind of got sidetracked a bit."

Will looked at her quizzically.

"We were supposed to talk not make out like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Right. I forgot."

"Liar"

"Miss Pillsbury. Are you doubting my sincerity?"

"Completely."

Silence

"It's been an intense bunch of weeks."

"Yes, Will. It has."

" So."

"So. I've been doing a lot of soul searching lately. And working with Dr Shane, seeing and talking things through with Carl, and all of our talks too have helped clarify so many things for me."

"I'm glad."

"And there was one thing in particular that has become crystal clear."

"Yes"

Will was dying with anticipation. He felt sure about what she was going to say but he so needed to hear it. He had waited so long to hear her say it. And a part of him was still terrified she'd say she still wasn't ready. But since their make-out session on his desk he was pretty certain she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

She slowly walked towards him until she was standing close enough so that she could really look into his eyes.

"Will. I'm so in love with you. I always have been really. And I know that we hurt each other in the past and our timing has been terrible. But I really feel in my bones and with every fiber of my being that this time is the right time for us. I want to be with you. I think that you are the sweetest, most generous, sensitive, compassionate, handsome, sexy and well- intentioned, dorky man that I have ever known."

Will flat out couldn't breathe. This was it. She finally said it. And it felt amazing.

"God Will. Please say something."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to hold it together here. Did you just tell me that you're in love with me?"

Emma laughed.

"Yes."

Will took Emma's face in his hands and while he felt all the emotion that had been built up over so long start to come to the surface, he fought through it. He fought through the tears.

"Emma. I've known for a long time now that you are without a doubt the love of my life. And I swear to you that I am going to do everything I can to let you know that and feel that as much as possible."

"Will please don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

"Happy tears."

" I like that."

"Look Emma, I have been doing a lot of soul searching too lately. Being in New York and working with April on that show I started thinking that maybe I made a mistake giving up on my dreams of being on Broadway. Things with you while hopeful were far from definite and I wasn't sure I still had what it took to keep teaching those kids after we lost at Nationals. But lately, with all of our talks and tonight on that dance floor watching my kids especially when they rallied around Kurt. I realized how much I loved those kids and how much I loved being their teacher. I really have found a new dream and to think that I might be a part of making their dreams come true and the many kids after them is so powerful. I know who I am in the world again Emma. And because of that and because of you I'm the happiest I have ever been. Winning Nationals when I was sixteen doesn't even come close to what I am feeling right now."

Emma leapt into his arms. And they held each other and just let all their feelings wash over them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They broke apart.

" Hey Em. You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want you to take me home."

Will looked disappointed.

"Oh. Sure I guess you're really tired. Come on I'll drive you."

"No, Will. I meant that I want you to take me home with you."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Just what are you implying Will?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm not implying anything."

"God. Will you really are clueless sometimes."

"You're teasing me."

"Yeah."

"You know Miss Pillsbury. You better watch it. Two can play at that game. Something might happen when you least expect it."

"I'm counting on it."

Will laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to be the death of me?"

"Well at least people can say he died happy. Oh and by the way, what was it that you were supposed to tell me later. What was the big secret?"

"Well. It's going to seem anti-climactic now but it was just mostly that I couldn't wait to get you alone so I could tell you how much I love you and how I couldn't wait to hear you tell me you loved me too."

"Well you were awfully sure of yourself."

"I think it's about time wouldn't you say?"

"Yup. For both of us."


End file.
